My Last Romeo
by Yesungie
Summary: Sungjongie !/A-aku me-meniduri Sungjong ?/Ryeowookie /Bad Summary/Crack couple Yesung SJ - Sungjong Infinite/Yejong/Couple based on my RP


Title : My Last Romeo

Cast : Yesung – Super Junior

Sungjong – Infinite

Ryeowook – Super Junior

Myungsoo (L) – Infinite

Other Super Junior and Infinite member

Genre : Rommance, OOC, Boys Love

Warning : Mature content

_Chapter !_

Keheningan menyelimuti malam sunyi di salah satu apartemen seluas 198 m2. Jarum jam yang menunjukkan waktu 03.20 KST menimbulkan suara berdetik. Pintu yang semula tertutup rapat, tiba-tiba saja terbuka saat seorang namja dengan postur tinggi masuk ke dalam. Namja tersebut menyeret tasnya dengan setengah hati. Wajahnya manis bahkan bisa dibilang cantik. Tapi tunggu, keadaannya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Sudut bibirnya membiru. Matanya bengkak seakan memperlihatkan berapa banyak airmata yang telah dia keluarkan. Pipinya memerah menambah lukisan menyedihkan di wajahnya. Jalannya yang tertatih berpegang pada dinding.

'Brugh'

Belum sampai setengah jalan sampai ke kamarnya, namja tersebut jatuh dan meringis.

"Hiks appohh hiks hiks"

Akhirnya tangisan yang sempat terhenti kembali pecah. Bahkan tangisannya lebih hebat dari yang tadi. Pintu salah satu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan namja yang masih kacau setelah bangun tidur. Mata yang setengah menutup kontan langsung membuka lebar melihat keadaan namja di depannya.

"SUNGJONG !"

Tergesa namja bernama Sungyeol menghampiri dongsaeng tersayangnya Sungjong yang menangis hebat di ruang tamu. Teriakannya membangunkan member lain penghuni apartemen tersebut. Satu persatu akhirnya member keluar dari kamarnya.

"Lee Sungjong _neo gwaenchana_?" Sungyeol memeluk Sungjong khawatir. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Sungjong masih setia pada isakannya. Badannya melemah, tangannya menggenggam erat baju Sungyeol. Member lain yang baru datang menatap dongsaeng mereka dengan cemas.

"Sebaiknya baringkan dia di tempatku," Hoya, yang berdiri di samping Dongwoo menatap sendu sang magnae. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sungyeol menggendong Sungjong yang masih terisak, dan membaringkannya di ranjang saat tubuh Sungjong menyentuh ranjang, saat itu juga dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lee Sungjong, _neo wae irae_," leader yang merangkap hyung tertua mereka mendekat. Tangan Sunggyu, sang leader, bergerak pelan untuk mengusap rambut Sungjong. Myungsoo mendekat dengan semangkuk air hangat di tangannya. Diletakkannya mangkuk tersebut ke nakas di samping ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam air hangat dan memerasnya pelan. Diusapkannya kain basah ke wajah Sungjong

"Bantu aku membuka bajunya, dan ambilkan piyama," perkataan Sunggyu disambut anggukan oleh beberapa dongsaengnya. Tangan Sunggyu bergerak membuka jaket tebal yang dipakai Sungjong. Dahinya mengeryit karena mendapati kedua pergelangan tangan Sungjong yang memerah.

"Ya ya, ini kenapa?" tak mau membuang waktu, Sunggyu dibantu Woohyun mencoba membuka baju Sungjong. Beberapa pasang mata terpaku melihat tanda berwarna merah keunguan yang menyebar di sekitar dada dan perut Sungjong.

"Hyung, i-ini kan..." tak sanggup melanjutkan katanya, Woohyun memilih menatap Sunggyu mencari kepastian.

"Kissmark," ucap Sunggyu pelan, "buka celananya !"

Refleks Dongwoo yang duduk di dekatnya membantunya untuk membuka celana Sungjong. Seketika semua membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Tampak paha Sungjong yang kemerahan dan jangan lupakan daerah sekitar holenya yang dihiasi darah yang mengering bercampur cairan lainnya. Tangan Sunggyu menggenggam erat celana Sungjong. Setitik airmata lolos dari mata segarisnya.

"Brengsek ! Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya," dan semua terdiam tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sunggyu, "bersihkan tubuhnya dan pakaikan piyama. Hoya, untuk sementara kau tidur di ranjang Sungjong. Biarkan Sungjong istirahat. Jika besok pagi dia belum bangun juga kita panggil _uisa_ kemari. Jangan laporkan apapun pada manajer. Kita harus tau apa yang terjadi lebih dahulu."

Dongsaengnya mengangguk cepat. Myungsoo meremas handuk yang dipegangnya. Tangannya menatap benci pada beberapa tanda yang tercipta di tubuh Sungjong.

0o0

'Drrtt drrttt'

Getaran pelan dari ponsel membangunkan namja yang meringkuk di balik selimut. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mencoba menggapai ponsel di nakas. Dengan ogah-ogahan disentuhnya tanda panggilan di layarnya.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

'_Hyung, kau sudah bangun? Karena hari ini hari minggu, maukah kau datang ke cafe?'_

"Hmm, aku lelah Jongjin-ah. Aku ingin istirahat saja hari ini, _mian_"

Tangannya bergerak menutup telpon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemanggil. Perlahan dia bangun dan menyibak selimutnya. Tertegun, dia melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Eh kenapa aku tak memakai baju, ouhh"

Tangannya beralih memegangi kepala yang tersa sakit. Matanya menelisik ke setiap bagian kamarnya. Kamarnya sangat berantakan dengan baju yang berserakan. Aroma bercinta yang khas juga tercium.

"Yesung ah, kau sudah melakukan apa semalam," gumamnya pada diri sendiri

Tangannya beralih mengambil baju dan boxer lalu memakainya dengan asal. Yesung melangkah keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat haus. Diambilnya sebotol air dan menenggaknya langsung. Yesung duduk di salah satu kursi di tempat makan. Pikirannya berputar berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Tadi malam aku bertengkar dengan Ryeowookie, setelah itu aku pergi minum. Lalu apa ne," pikirannya melayang ke kejadian semalam. Seketika matanya membulat kaget.

"A-aku me-meniduri Sung-jong ?"

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"_Kim Ryeo Wooookk~~~"_

_Yesung terus meracau di tengah kesibukannya minum soju. Tangannya memukul pelan dadanya._

"_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku~~ kau bodoh kim jong woon hihihi~~"_

_Matanya setangah menutup meski baru setengah botol dia minum. Kepalanya tergeletak di meja._

"_Haish jinjja menyusahkan sekali," seorang ahjumma pemilik kedai mengambil ponsel Yesung dan membuka riwayat panggilan Yesung. Tangan ahjumma memilih nama Ryeowook untuk dipanggil. Tak sampai bunyi tut ketiga panggilan telah diangkat._

"_Apa lagi !"_

_Ahjumma kaget mendengar bentakan dari seberang._

"_Hey anak muda. Jangan membentakku ! pemilik ponsel ini tengah mabuk ditempatkan. Kesini sekarang !"_

_Dengan kesal ahjumma menutup ponselnya. Sedangkan ditempat lain, Ryeowook baru saja menyelesaikan shooting Super Idol Chart Show yang dibawakannya bersama Sungjong. Ryeowook menatap kesal ponselnya. Sungjong yang melihatnya melemparkan pandangan bingung._

"_Sungjong ah, maukah kau menemaniku menjemput Yesung hyung?" pinta Ryeowook yang disambut anggukan oleh Sungjong._

"_Ne hyung, kajja kuantar"_

_0o0_

_Ryeowook menatap kesal pada sesosok namja yang tengah tertidur atau mabuk dengan kepala menelungkup di meja. Ryeowook menghela napas berat._

"_Sungjong ah, bolehkah hyung minta tolong lagi. Maukah kau mengantarkan Yesung hyung ke apartemennya, hyung masih ada siaran Sukira setelah ini," _

_Setelah terdiam sejenak Sungjong mengiyakan permintaan Ryeowook. Dengan sedikit kesulitan Sungjong memapah Yesung untuk naik taksi. Di dalam taksi Sungjong duduk dengan tidak nyaman karena Yesung terus saja meracau dan mengusap pipinya._

"_Sunbaenim jangan begini,"tepis Sungjong ketika Yesung berniat menciumnya. Yesung terkikik._

"_Ryeowookkkie~"_

_Dan sekali lagi Yesung meracau. Tak butuh waktu yang lama akhirnya taksi berhenti di depan apartemen mewah. Sungjong memapah Yesung masuk ke dalam. Setelah naik lift, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu. Setelah memasukkan kunci Yesung, Sungjong masuk ke dalam apartemen Yesung dengan tangan masih memegang erat bahu Yesung. Sungjong membaringkan Yesung di kamarnya dan berbalik untuk pulang._

'_Brugh'_

_Sungjong terkejut ketika tanpa aba-aba Yesung menarik tangannya dan membantingnya ke ranjang. Tidak itu saja, Yesung juga menindihnya dan menciumnya ganas. _

"_Hmmmphh"_

_Sungjong berontak dan mendorong Yesung kuat. Yesung terjengkang ke belakang. Sungjong menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencoba kabur. Tapi dia kalah cepat dari Yesung yang menarik kakinya, membuat Sungjong terjatuh. Yesung menggeram marah dan melepas kemejanya. Ditariknya tangan Sungjong ke atas kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengikat tangan Sungjong. Sungjong terus mencoba berontak dan menendang. Tapi sayang, tidak hanya tangannya, Yesung juga mengikat kakinya._

"_Diam dan menurut, manis,"_

_Sungjong ketakutan melihat seringai yang muncul di sudut bibir Yesung. Sungjong teriak ketika Yesung merobek kemejanya paksa. Sayang, andai saja ruangan itu tidak kedap suara pasti ada seseorang yang merespon teriakan minta tolong Sungjong._

"_Hmmppp"_

_Yesung mencium ganas bibir Sungjong. Menghisap dan menggigit bibirnya. Lidah Yesung mengeksplor isi mulut Sungjong dan membelit lidahnya. Sebulir airmata menetes pelan dari mata Sungjong. _

_Ciuman Yesung turun di dada Sungjong. Dikulumnya niple kiri Sungjong dan dihisapnya kuat. Tangan kanannya bergerak memilin dan meremas niple kanan Sungjong. Seakan tak mau kalah, tangan kiri Yesung meremas junior Sungjong dengan kuat._

"_Arghh hajmahhhh, hiks lepaskanhhh" _

_Tubuh Sungjong melemah. Dia hanya bisa berontak lemah dan menangis. Yesung tak peduli. Napas Yesung semakin berat dan memburu menandakan besarnya nafsu Yesung saat ini. Dengan tergesa dilepasnya celana Sungjong tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sakit Sungjong akibat celananya yang dibuka paksa._

"_Hiks lepaskan aku, berhenti !"_

_Sungjong kembali berontak saat Yesung membuka seluruh bajunya juga. Keduanya kini sama-sama naked. Yesung kembali marah._

'_Plak !'_

_Tamparan keras membuat kepala Sungjong berdenyut. Seketika Sungjong terdiam. Tangan Yesung beralih meremas junior Sungjong. Bosan karena hanya meremas, Yesung memilih untuk mengulum junior Sungjong. _

"_ngghhhh hajimahhhh mmhhhhhh"_

_Sungjong menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa tersengat di juniornya yang mulai tegang. Sekeras mungkin dia tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Sungjong membulatkan matanya saat Yesung bangun dan melebarkan pahanya. Sungjong menggeleng cepat._

"_hajima jebal hiks"_

_Seakan tak menghiraukan permintaan Sungjong, Yesung mengocok juniornya dan menggesekkannya di hole Sungjong. Sungjong menutup matanya erat. Yesung berusaha memasukkan juniornya. Ditekannya juniornya agar masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam hole Sungjong. _

'_Jleb'_

"_Arrrrgghhhhhhh appohhhh"_

_Sungjong menjerit kesakitan akibat benda asing masuk ke holenya tiba-tiba. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan Sungjong, Yesung langsung bergerak. Sungjong menggigit bibirnya kuat hingga bengkak dan mengeluarkan darah. Tidak hanya tubuhnya yang hancur, hatinya ikut lebur. _

"_AHH"_

_Sungjong terbelalak saat rasa tersengat kembali menyerangnya saat Yesung menumbukkan juniornya di titik dalam holenya. Yesung kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Kembali diarahkannya juniornya ke titik tersebut. _

"_ohhhhh andweehhhhh ngghhhh mmppphh"_

_Sungjong mengatupkan bibirnya ketika tanpa sengaja dirinya mendesah akibat perlakuan Yesung. Tanpa ampun Yesung menghajar Sungjong. Sungjong mengepalkan tangannya ketika merasakan perutnya menegang. Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian,_

"_ooooooohhhhhhhhhh"_

_Sungjong klimaks. Yesung menggeram ketika merasakan juniornya dihimpit kuat hole Sungjong. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Yesung menggerakkan pinggulnya brutal. Yesung menghentakkan juniornya kuat saat merasakan juniornya membesar dan berkedut._

"_aaaahhhhhhhhhhh"_

_Yesung menembakkan cumnya ke dalam hole Sungjong berkali-kali. Yesung ambruk menimpa Sungjong. Tak berapa lama napas Yesung teratur menandakan pemiliknya telah tidur. Suara isakan Sungjong pun tak mampu membangungkan Yesung. Dengan perlahan Sungjong berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kakinya. Dia membalikkan tubuh Yesung dan beranjak bangun. Dilihatnya jarum jam yang menunjukkan waktu tengah malam._

"_aarrggghh sakit hiks hiks kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku._

_Sungjong menangis pilu menatap keadaan tubuhnya. Dengan langkah tertatih menahan perih yang sangat Sungjong memunguti bajunya._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

**TBC**


End file.
